Pounder Custom
|price = $320,530 $241,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} Projectile Weapon }} }} }} |modelname = pounder2 |handlingname = POUNDER2 |textlabelname = POUNDER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The MTL Pounder Custom is a custom variant of the Pounder, added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a custom variant of the Pounder exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications. The truck, like the Mule Custom, features side guard rails, with side steps and handles on either side of the cargo area, intended for two additional players to hang onto the sides, in a similar manner to the Brickade and the RCV. The Pounder will also sport a worn effect by default, and the box' sides do not feature liveries. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Pounder Custom is, as expected from a large truck, relatively slow on the throttle and has poor brakes, but makes up for its sheer size and ability to ram vehicles out of the way. While not as powerful as the Brickade against other road users, the truck can be upgraded with a front wedge similar to that on the Armored Boxville, which slightly increases its ability to part traffic. In addition, it cannot navigate through low tunnels, making deliveries extremely difficult. Worse, the Pounder Custom struggles to pick up speed on steep hills and roads, as it has very poor climbing power, even with full engine upgrades. ;Defense Unlike other armored trucks, however, the Pounder Custom is not any more durable than the regular Pounder, even with the armor plating upgrades, and will explode with just one rocket or other explosive. The windows are slightly more defensive against bullets, but not completely impenetrable. The barbed wire is optional, though it prevents other players from climbing into the box. ;Weaponry The Pounder Custom can be modified with an array of weapons: *Two driver-controlled Miniguns, which operate the same as those on smaller armed cars such as the Stromberg, Vigilante and Ardent, but having the firepower of gatling guns from vehicles like the Valkyrie. *Two driver-operated Missile Launchers, again operating the same as other cars with missiles. Like the Mule Custom and the Weaponized Tampa, they have no lock-on capabilities and limited ammo (30 rockets). *A driver-operated Remote Missile Battery, which behaves like the APC's SAM turret, capable of firing four unguided rockets before reloading and takes four seconds to reload. While it can aim up to 45 degrees, it cannot aim down, making it a poor choice against targets at close ranges. It also has limited ammo (30 rockets). However, switching to first person before selecting the Remote Missile Battery allows to bypass the lowest elevation angle, able to attack ground vehicles easily, but care must be taken to not receive explosive damage from the targeted vehicle. *A passenger-operated Remote Grenade Launcher identical to that of the TM-02 Khanjali, able to kill unarmored players and destroy unarmored vehicles with a single round. However the player must be aware that doing so too near the truck will immediately destroy it. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Pounder Custom can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Nightclub. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via Research in the Bunker property. :**'' Vehicle is limited to Tire Smokes. Bulletproof Tires installed as standard. When purchased, the Pounder Custom comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' PounderCustom-GTAO-front-MountedMiniguns.png|The Pounder Custom with Mounted Miniguns upgrade. (Rear quarter view) PounderCustom-GTAO-front-MountedMissiles.png|The Pounder Custom with Mounted Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) PounderCustom-GTAO-front-RemoteMissileBattery.png|The Pounder Custom with Remote Missile Battery upgrade. (Rear quarter view) PounderCustom-GTAO-front-RemoteGrenadeLauncher.png|The Pounder Custom with Remote Grenade Launcher upgrade. (Rear quarter view) PounderCustom-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Pounder Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Warstock-GTAO-PounderCustom.png|The Pounder Custom on Warstock Cache & Carry. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Sell Goods *Provided the player owns the Pounder Custom, it will be used as the delivery vehicle for Nightclub Sell Goods missions when 180 units or more of product is being sold. ;Adversary Modes *Hunting Pack (Remix) V - the hunted vehicle is a black Pounder Custom. The defense are in black XA-21s while the offense are in white SC1s. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $320,530 or for $241,000 after completing 10 Sell Goods mission, provided the player already owns a Nightclub. Stored in the player's Nightclub Level B1, it is listed as a Special Vehicle and requested via the Interaction Menu. Changes Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Originally, when prompting to take cover near the vehicle, the player would sometimes be positioned incorrectly. This was fixed with the release of the following update, Arena War.Rockstar Support: GTAV Title Update 1.46 Notes (PS4/Xbox One/PC): See Also *Pounder - Standard version. *Speedo Custom and Mule Custom - Two other modifiable vehicles added in the same update. References Navigation }} de:Pounder Custom (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Trucks Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online